Just Sleep
by theescapist99
Summary: <html><head></head>MCR story. After an earthquake, Gerard is trapped in a deadly situation. While awaiting rescue, he has an unlikely encounter. Frerard. Also on Ficwad..</html>
1. Pt1

A/N: Geez, okay. Um, this was supposed to be a one shot. Until I realized how long it was turning out to be. So I'm giving it to you in parts. But it's not exactly a series either. Like five chapters - something real short. Anyway, enjoy. This is what I'm offering until I can think of another long story.

Just Sleep.

Pt.1

9:54 AM.

Gerard was visiting his old friend who he hadn't seen in quite a few years. In truth, he really wanted to ask him for his assistance on the artwork for his upcoming Killjoy comic - but a lunch and some catching up would be nice too. He wandered into his office building and asked the receptionist to call down a Jerry Alto.

He was waiting somewhat impatiently, constantly checking his iPhone when it happened.

A great rumbling noise was heard. Before he knew it, the ground was shaking. People were screaming. Snapping to his senses, he tried to walk quickly out of the door, while everyone else was scrambling for it.

Then he saw her. A little girl no older than 4, crying for her mother, wandering around in a circle over by the corner. She looked lost, confused. Her black hair and fair skin reminded him of Bandit. Even her mannerisms reminded him of her just a bit. Making up his mind, he turned away from the door and wandered over to her.

"You need help sweetie?", he bent down and asked her.

"Mama?", she cried out.

"Where did you last see mama?", he asked, trying to make himself understandable to a 4 year old.

Her face lit up and she pointed a finger in a direction behind him. An Asian woman who looked to be in her twenties was running towards them. She seemed panicked. She reached over to them and picked her baby up.

"Oh Marie!" She cried out, "Don't ever wander off like that again!"

As her daughter wrapped her arms happily around her mother's neck, the woman noticed Gerard.

"Who are you?", she asked with a slightly suspicious tone.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just trying to help her find mom. She seemed really upset.", he replied.

"Well, thank you for your concern.", she smiled at him.

"No problem miss.", he nodded.

She carried her daughter away, but turned to look at him one more time.

"Hey - aren't you..?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow at her, slightly curious to see if she'd realize his identity. After a second, she shook her head.

"Never mind.", she said, and turned away again, practically running out of the still shaking building.

Gerard made to follow suit, while taking one look back and wondering if his friend was okay. Knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he began to walk out.

He was halfway to the door, in the middle of the room, when the building collapsed. An assortment of objects rained down on him, he felt the floor below him give in, and everything went black.


	2. Pt2

Pt.2

10:33 AM.

"Gerard Way is trapped in there? Like Gerard Way, the rock star?"

"The guy that sang that The Black Parade song, they can't get him out."

"I hear he helped some woman find her kid just before the building fell."

It was 30 minutes after the earthquake. Spectators were gathered all around one particular scene of devastation. Firefighters, ambulances, and police officers were everywhere. They were all over Los Angeles. It was the "big one" California had been anticipating for some time. Traffic was horrid. Everyone was trying to get to their loved ones. Apparently, Mikey Way was no exception. People scrambled out of the way as a black Nissan car flew like a bullet onto the scene. And out of it came a very rattled looking Mikey.

People looked at him with both sympathy and interest. Mikey was trying his best to get to the police who were trying to work on the situation. Unfortunately, people felt the need to be idiots. Cameras were going off everywhere. News reporters were shoving microphones in his face. His ears were being bombarded with questions. Mikey kept his silence. After feeling like he had been mob-raped for a good 15 minutes, he finally walked over to a cop.

"What's happening? Where's my brother?", he asked in an unnaturally high voice.

"Who are you?", the cop raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mikey Way, I'm Gerard Way's younger brother.", Mikey got out his ID and showed it to the man.

"Oh right.", the cop said while looking over the ID. Mikey felt peeved - it was like he just realized what he was talking about! How hard were they working on this anyway?

"Weeellll…" the cop said, in a casual tone that ticked Mikey off even more, "Your brother appears to be trapped underneath the rubble of this building here. It would seem he was on the first floor of the building, and got stuck between there and the basement. We used a thermal imaging camera to search through the destruction, and were able to find where he was located. He appears to be alive for now, although pinned down by an assortment of objects."

"Well can you get him out?" Mikey paled.

"We're trying kid.", the cop shrugged. "But our resources are a bit strained at the moment. Your brother isn't exactly the only person who needs help right now."

Mikey nodded, trying to be understanding. He looked upon the heap that the building once was. The metal bars and shattered glass. He thought of the idea that Gee was trapped underneath all that. Probably hurt and scared. Resisting the urge to cry, Mikey bit his lip and silently began to pray that Gerard was going to be alright.

All he could do then was wait.

11:32 AM.

Gerard tried to blink his eyes open. Dust particles were everywhere. He tasted blood. Coughing a bit, he took in his surroundings. It was dark. There was a lot of rock displaced. He wasn't quite sure if he was on the floor, or if he was just on top of more rubble. He felt more lingering at the top of his head, just waiting to drop on him. He would have to be extremely careful with his movements. Slowly, he attempted to move a leg.

Immediately, excruciating pain surged through his body.

He let out a scream that echoed into the blackness. He realized he must be caught on something, but he couldn't turn around to see what. There was also something rather heavy resting atop his left elbow. His right arm was fine, but the sleeve on his leather jacket was caught between some rocks. He tried to at least wrangle that free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gerard nearly jumped. He inclined his head to see the source of all too familiar voice.

"Frank?"


	3. Pt3

Pt.3

11:50 AM

Lindsey was standing outside the destruction, wiping at her eyes. Mikey had his arm around her, trying to console her, although he quite obviously needed consoling himself. They both knew the longer Gerard stayed under the rubble, the less chance he had of avoiding serious injury, or for that matter, staying alive. Mikey had just been arguing with a cop that they weren't doing things fast enough but he was pretty much told to fuck off. It was a stressful situation for everyone. The paramedics told them there was a good chance Gerard had developed crush syndrome by now. They had at least been moved to an area where spectators were blocked off, so they weren't rampaged by the questions of total strangers. An officer approached them, and Mikey's grip on Lindsey's arm tightened, both nervous and desperate for any news of Gee.

"You should try texting him." he said.

"Huh?"

"Text him." the officer repeated, "Often in situations where someone is trapped, we manage to get communication with the victim by having them exchange the text messages with loved ones. The ringtone or vibrations might at least tell him where his cellphone is if he can't find it."

Mikey and Lindsey both nodded and pulled out their cellphones immediately. Mikey brought up the screen for a new message and jotted down:

'Gee, its Mikey. You okay? Please answer, I'm really scared…'

He hit send and sighed, continuing to stare at his phone in his nervous state. Seconds later, his phone vibrated.

"Is it him?" Lindsey snapped up from what she was writing to look at Mikey's phone. Mikey felt a surge of excitement as well, but both their hearts sank when they saw it was just Ray saying he was on the way.

Lindsey went back to her own message:

'Gerard, sweetie, reply to this if you can please we're working to get you out. We won't stop until we do. I love you so much baby, hang in there xx.'

11:34 AM

"Frank, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I followed you when you went in."

Gerard could only see Frank's face, hovering a little above him. He also appeared to be atop some debris, sandwiched by the clutter.

"Are you hurt?" Gerard asked.

"No, not really.", Frank shook his head, "Just a little crushed."

Gerard almost laughed, "Really? You're going to make jokes at a time like this?"

"Not much else to do." Frank argued.

Suddenly, a snippet of the song 'Famous Last Words' played a little ways off.

"The fuck?" Frank jumped.

"My text ringtone for Mikey.", Gerard explained. "The song reminds me of him every time I hear it."

"Oh yeah? What's your text ringtone for me?"

"You don't wanna know." Gerard smirked.

"Yes, yes I do!"

"No, no you don't."

"Is it by us?"

"No. It's by the Nine Inch Nails."

"The Nine Inch Nails? Damn, I don't think I know any songs by them…"

The ringtone went off again. Gerard tried his best to look some sort of light that would indicate the location of his cell, but it was to no avail. All he could see was darkness and the faint traces of debris. And Frank. He couldn't risk moving around for it either, lest it be the death of him.

"Everyone must be looking for you." Frank said.

"Well I'm sure they're looking for both of us.", Gee assured.

"Ah, I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know… just doesn't seem like I'm quite so loved anymore."

"Are you crazy?" Gerard scoffed, bewildered that Frank would say such a thing. "Everyone loves you. I can't think of a single person who doesn't. You're Frank fucking Iero for god sakes! You're like, the fan favorite!"

"Yeah…well…I won't deny most those things." Frank laughed, "But I don't know…with some of the people who really matter… like Jamia…"

"What's wrong with you and Jamia?" Gerard said rather quickly.

"Been fighting a lot. It seems like she'd pick a fight over anything nowadays, like she wants us to break up.", Frank sighed, "After the last one, she's just totally stopped calling or texting me. The last thing she said was that she never wanted to see me again…."

Gerard could hear the sadness in Frank's voice by the time he finished talking. It broke his heart. He hated when Frank was sad, as Frank was always the shining light on everyone else's gloomy day. So, when Frank was sad, everything just felt hopeless. And Gerard was never really good at cheering people up like Frank was.

"That's horrible Frankie, I'm so sorry.", Gee attempted. "If you ever need a place to stay, my door is always open."

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that tonight. Um…this isn't exactly how I imagined it."

Gerard really did laugh that time, but it ended with a sharp yelp.

"Your leg?" Frank frowned.

"Yeah… it really hurts…"

"I know babe, just hold on a bit longer…"

12:22 PM

Mikey was playing with his phone anxiously, checking for new texts every 3 or so seconds. Although deep down inside he knew Gerard would have answered by now if he could, Mikey was desperate for some form of communication with his brother. He typed out yet another message:

'Gerard, please please answer me, this is killing me seriously… L'

Lindsey was crying again. Ray had finally joined them. Not that he could do much, but he was doing his best to provide emotional support to Mikey and Lindsey.

'Where the fuck is Frank?' Mikey thought with annoyance. He had both texted and called him a couple of times but had gotten no answer. He better have a damn good reason for this. He began to type another text message when Ray approached him.

"Are you texting Gee again?", he asked. Mikey said nothing but had a guilty expression that said 'yes'. Ray sighed, "Mikey, he's obviously too hurt or…." Mikey looked at him with wide eyes and Ray realized he was going about this the wrong way.

"Just try to calm down yeah? Everything's going to be alright. There are a lot of people working really hard on this. Panicking isn't going to do anyone any good."

Mikey nodded and put his phone back into his pocket. He was just about to walk off and see how Lindsey was doing, when he felt the ground move underneath him. An aftershock.

Immediately, spectators starting running away. They were urged to move back, but Mikey stayed rooted on the spot, staring at the heap of rock and metal that his brother was buried under. The remains of the building was shifting, more rubble was capsizing into the heap. Much of the digging they had done was completely wasted. Mikey wanted to run towards the pile of rubble instead of away from it, he wanted to just dash towards it and start digging through it himself.

However, in seconds time, it was over – but everyone was left feeling shaken.

"Gerard?", he heard a small voice go. He looked over and saw Lindsey standing next to him, staring at the former building as well. Her hands were over her mouth and a look of terror was in her eyes.


	4. Pt4

Pt.4

12:34 PM

Gerard was screaming. That little aftershock had caused his already injured leg to be even more mangled, and from what it felt like, left him with a broken femur. However Frank had been a bit more freed. At the moment, he was looking for another way out. Some hole of light that indicated the outside.

"Seems like we're more buried in then we were before." Frank mumbled. crawling over to Gerard. He grimaced upon seeing that his friend was quite visibly pained. He stroked a hand through Gee's currently ashy red locks.

"Hey." Frank said, "They'll get to you soon, don't worry. I'm sure Mikey's probably screaming at people by now.", he chuckled. "We should talk about something else."

"Like what?" Gerard said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm I don't know. How did you like that watch I gave you for your 25th birthday? I never saw you wear it."

"That's because it was stupid Frank."

"What?"

"It was blue and sparkly. It was obvious you got it from a McDonald's happy meal."

"Hey man, that happy meal cost me a pretty penny." Frank snickered.

"Ah… its all good. We were all pretty broke back then. It's a surprise you were able to afford that."

"Yeah, didn't Mikey end up getting you something you already had?"

Gerard laughed painfully, "Yeah, he thought it was his, but sharing a room for 20 something years, what belongs to who just gets kinda mixed up."

"Mmm." Frank nodded. A shifting of rock happened again and Gerard felt a particularly sharp piece fall heavily on his back. He could swear he could feel his spine being hit. He screamed.

"Frankie…this really hurts…."

"Um, okay…" Frank frantically searched his mind for something to distract his friend, "How about this… lets exchange secrets. For every secret you tell me, I'll tell you one. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure." Gerard said, obviously struggling to breathe.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first." Frank started. "I've been the one stealing people's beer on stage when they weren't looking."

"I knew that Frank. We all knew that."

"Seriously? Huh. How 'bout that. Alright, your turn!"

"But your secret doesn't count of EVERYONE already knew."

"Well, I didn't know that you knew. So it counts. Your turn.", Frank said firmly.

"Ugh, fine. I hated when you shaved off all your hair last week."

"You said you thought it looked good!"

"Well it doesn't look BAD, I just really liked it long.", Gerard pouted.

"Well, fine…" Frank crossed his arms, "I hated it when you cut off all your locks and went bleach blonde. Now that was BAD."

"Yeah, that really was." Gerard snickered, not even bothering to deny it. "Okay, um… I always hated The Simpsons."

"WHAT? We watch it all the time!"

"I know, I tried to force myself to like it because you guys liked it so much, but I'm sorry… I just think it's a stupid show."

"Well I didn't like the new Indiana Jones movie."

"But you said…."

"I lied. It was unrealistic, cheesy, and a mockery to the entire Indiana Jones series.", spat Frank vehemently.

Gerard gaped, "It's like I don't even know who you are anymore…"

"Your turn, Gee."

"…I blew Bert McCracken a couple of times."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, he asked me to? He used to hit on me a lot. I played along a bit, but I never went further than that - even when he wanted us to."

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Frank shook his head, "I guess there's my next secret then… I never liked that guy. Way too sleazy."

"Well, to be honest, he didn't like you either."

"What?", Frank said indignantly, "What the hell would he have against me?"

Gerard grinned, "He wasn't really digging the whole Frerard thing we did at shows."

"Pfft, what is he? Jealous?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Oh. Um, sorry? I mean, he should have known it was just a stage thing…"

There was a long pause.

"Yeah….just a stage thing…..", Gerard finally sighed.

"Your turn again Gee."

"Alright, here's kind of a biggie." Gerard started, and Frank leaned in curiously. "You know how people kept saying that Lindsey was the rebound girl after Eliza, and I kept arguing that she wasn't? She kinda was."

"You married her.", Frank raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, honestly it was after the wedding that I really realized it. But after that it was too late and I was too damn stubborn to admit everyone else had been right."

"I see…"

"I'm not saying it was a mistake or that I don't love her or anything like that." Gerard assured, "…But I know I was wrong to do what I did. Just wanted to get that off my chest."

"That's okay Gee. I mean everything worked out well in the end, so there should be nothing you should feel sorry for."

"Thanks.", Gerard coughed. It felt like the dust around him was getting thicker. "Your turn. And give me a good one because my leg is really killing me…."

"Um…." Frank hesitated. "Don't get mad. I made out with Mikey once at a party when we were both really drunk."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, I said don't get mad."

"You're an asshole, I'm done talking to you."

"What the hell?" Frank exclaimed, extremely alarmed at the reaction, "Dude, it was like years ago. Both he and I barely remember it!"

"Don't talk to me Frank…", Gee mumbled.

"I just don't understand what you're so mad about. I mean at least tell me that. You knew Mikey made out with Pete fucking Wentz and you were still all kinds of buddy buddy with him!"

"I- It's not that….it's just….", Gerard stammered out. His voice was cracking.

"Are you crying?", Frank asked. His tone had gone from annoyed to sympathetic. The sound of sobbing grew suddenly more audible, and Gee was shaking.

"Gerard, I'm sorry! I didn't think it would upset you this much!", Frank frowned, trying to calm Gerard down. "I never touched Mikey again I swear!"

"It's not Mikey…its you…"

"What?"

"Frank…" Gerard whimpered, "I have another secret to tell you…."

"Go ahead, hon."

"The Frerard thing wasn't just a stage thing. Not to me."


	5. Pt5

Pt.5

12:32 PM

"Hey."

Mikey spun around to see a very somber looking Frank Iero walking towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" , Mikey asked with an impatient tone.

"You have any idea how bad the traffic is right now? California's only natural disaster in years. Trust me, I would have fucking teleported here if I could have. Plus, Jamia held me up on the phone to check that I was okay. What's the situation?"

"Oh Frank…." Lindsey cried as she threw herself into Frank's arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Frank rubbed her back soothingly.

"Um, not much to report. Gerard's trapped under the debris of that building and they're trying really hard to get him out. Or so they tell us.", Mikey sighed.

"Fuck…" Frank said under his breath.

"We've been sending him text messages." Lindsey sniffed. "We're hoping at some point he'll be able to respond to one. And even if not, maybe he can read them somehow, I don't know…"

"Alright. I'll send him one too then." Frank nodded and got out his phone.

A police officer walked over to them, and they all huddled around, hopeful of good news.

"We've detected a huge gas leak right where Gerard is." The man told them. "We're doing our best to call the gas company and have them shut it down, but we're having a bit of difficulty getting a hold of them. As you might imagine, they're quite tied up at the moment."

"A gas leak?" Lindsey asked, "Well what does that mean? Can that hurt him?"

"Well no, it's certainly the least threat to him at the moment considering everything else. It doesn't pose an immediate danger anyway…in a few hours, maybe. But for now at the most it might make him a little nauseous or dizzy. He might be experiencing a few hallucinations."

12:50 PM

"AHH!", Gerard screamed. The rock on his back seemed to be pressing down on him harder and harder, and breathing was becoming more and more difficult to do. He was being slowly crushed.

"Shh…" Frank comforted him, stroking at his face and hair. "It's okay baby, it's gonna be all over soon."

"I loved you, Frank. I loved you so much.", he said through tears.

"God, Gerard. I loved you too…" Frank said. And although Frank's image was getting blurry and out of focus, Gerard could hear that he too was starting to cry.

"Why'd you have to get married?" Gerard blurted out.

"I didn't know Gerard! I swear I didn't!" Frank was yelling. "I mean I love Jamia. But had I known…. it was you I always wanted. It was you I loved. It was ALWAYS you."

"Maybe it's not too late." Gerard said through short breaths. He was getting scared. His vision was getting darker. "Maybe – AGH – maybe when we get out of here, maybe we can work something out. Oh god, Frank, it hurts so much!"

"Shhh, shh… I know. Maybe, sweetie. But for now, I want you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Close your eyes." Frank sniffed, his voice cracking. "Close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Please baby… just sleep. Everything's going to be okay."

"Okay, Frankie. I trust you. Be there when I wake up?"

"Of course, babe."

Frank held Gerard's hand as Gerard looked up at Frank one more time. Frank leaned in planted a tender kiss on Gerard's lips. Frank smiled, and so Gerard smiled. Breathing in deep, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a slumber from which he would never awaken.

A little ways off, a snippet of 'Closer' by the Nine Inch Nails rang out through the silence.

END.

A/N: Just to clarify if you didn't get it: Yes, Frank was a hallucination from the gas leak combined from the pain Gerard was experiencing - and that was real Frank texting him at the end. This story was written a little while back, which is why I was able to update every day. In the meantime, I got a few chapters done for a whole new series, but I'm debating posting it. It's honestly a bit sick. Like dead babies kind of sick. But it sure is some MAJOR Gerard angst, and you know how much I love that. So I don't know whether to scrap it or not. I guess we'll just see when you'll hear from me next.

Thanks for the reviews and what not. Toodles. :3


End file.
